


Not Your Princess

by Spunky0ne



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Byakuya's wicked cousin transforms the eighteen-year-old Kuchiki heir into a woman, Aizen taichou agrees to help, in exchange for a small favor...Aizen/fem Bya and Aizen/Bya yaoi...lots of wicked fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Despised

"Tsuyoshi-san!" hissed a soft, male voice as the young man carried an unconscious youth into the bushes, where several others had gathered, waiting, "You were able to subdue him? How?"

"Huh," huffed the other, dropping his senseless charge carelessly onto the ground, "I told you he is a trusting fool. I told him that I needed some help training my kido and he offered to help. I just waited until his back was turned and knocked him out. It was easy."

He glared disdainfully down at the collapsed shinigami, shaking his head.

"Foolish...foolish, Cousin," he said reprovingly, "I guess you will know now not to turn your back on me...not that you will be able to do anything about it."

"Y-you aren't going to really hurt him, are you, Tsuyoshi-san?" asked a teen girl, worriedly, "You will get all of us in trouble, for sure!"

"Well, Aiya-chan," Tsuyoshi laughed, "that depends on what you mean by hurt. If you mean, will he be injured physically, not really. But he will be hurt in a way he very much deserves. Listen closely!"

He leaned into the circle of gathered students and whispered something that set them laughing. Then, he turned back to his unconscious cousin and leaned over him, placing his hands on the youth's chest and speaking a complex incantation. The gathered students gasped softly as violet light flared around Tsuyoshi's hands and slowly enveloped his cousin's prone body. They backed away and began to scatter as the power around the youth reached its zenith, lighting up the clearing they stood in and leaving them with the very real possibility of being discovered.

"Come on!" Tsuyoshi urged them, "Before anyone comes!"

The group flash stepped away, leaving the unconscious youth on the ground, the light around his slender form flickering and beginning to fade. Finally, the light winked out entirely, and the young man was left curled beneath the trees, in the darkness. Wind whispered in the tree branches, and water gurgled in a nearby stream, but all else was quiet and still until a flash step sounded and a tall, brown haired, brown-eyed man appeared.

He wore a shihakushou, as all shinigamis did, but also wore the white haori of a taichou. He looked down through his glasses with an air of intense curiosity as he spotted the huddled form on the ground, then frowned as he recognized the reiatsu around the unconscious person as that of the recently confirmed Kuchiki heir, eighteen-year-old Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Hmmm, interesting," he said softly, moving closer and kneeling next to the noble, "Well, you do not seem to be in danger of dying, but something has happened to you, ne? Let's see what it is."

He gently turned Byakuya onto his back, then stared in surprise.

"What is this?" he mused.

He looked in the direction that he sensed a group of teens had recently gone, then looked back at the collapsed Kuchiki heir. His gaze intensified as he moved closer and examined the feminine curves of his transformed body.

"I see," he mused, "So, they were looking to humiliate you, Byakuya. But do not worry. I think that I can help you. But first, you would probably appreciate it if I took you somewhere more private."

He bent and lifted the young man's slender form into his arms, catching his breath softly at the feel of Byakuya's fine skin where it brushed against him, and the gentle, lovely scent of sakura that coalesced around them.

"Hmmm, I can see why this particular form of torment they chose for you makes sense," Aizen commented, a smile touching his lips, "You make a lovely young woman, Kuchiki Byakuya...although I doubt that you would much appreciate me saying so."

He chuckled softly, shaking his head briefly, then flash stepped through the trees, invoking his zanpakutou's shikai to keep him concealed from the eyes of any whose path he might cross. But the teens who had attacked Byakuya were long gone, and it was late for anyone to be about.

Aizen reached the building that housed the instructors, then slipped inside and sought his room. Entering, he closed the door behind him and carried Byakuya to the bed. He laid the noble down and touched his forehead lightly to deepen his sleep. Then, he carefully undressed the young man, revealing his transformed body. He couldn't peel his eyes away from the soft, pale expanses of flesh, the cutely rounded, full breasts and erect, pink nipples. And an appreciative gleam entered his eyes as he quietly examined the perfect, flat abdomen and the curled hairs of the noble's nether region. A light flush about his face and throat made the total effect almost dizzying and the beautiful scent of cherry blossoms was beginning to make him feel intensely aroused.

"Interesting," he said softly, leaning over the young man turned woman, "You may not enjoy your transformation, but may I say, you are one very attractive noble princess, Byakuya."

At the mention of his name, Byakuya stirred and his eyelids fluttered and opened. His eyes looked up at the ceiling, then slowly found Aizen Sousuke. The dark orbs blinked and focused, then widened as it struck him that a) he had been partially undressed, b) It appeared that Aizen Sousuke had done the undressing and c) his body looked to no longer be male, but was female instead. Byakuya's eyes widened in dismay and he struggled to find words.

"Aizen taichou," he managed finally, "Aizen taichou, what have you done to me?"

"What have I done to you?" Aizen repeated, frowning, "I assure you that I 'did' nothing to you but find you collapsed and in this state, and I brought you back here, to my quarters to offer you some privacy."

"B-but...you undressed me!" the noble said accusingly, "Why did you...?"

"Byakuya," Aizen said calmly, "Isn't that obvious? I undressed you because I noticed the change in your appearance and I was trying to ascertain how you had been transformed so that I could find a way to return you to normal. I only bared your body to examine you."

"Ah," said the youth, his eyes flickering aggressively, "That does make sense. I apologize for jumping to conclusions. But...you said that you could change me back?"

"I said that I was looking for a way to do so. Yes," Aizen answered, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he spoke, "However, I am still working on that...first, I need to learn how you were transformed and then I will know what it will take to help you regain your proper...erm...attributes."

Byakuya blushed and Aizen felt inexplicably warmed inside at the sight.

"But," the noble said, sitting up and pulling his yukata closed, "What am I supposed to do while you do that? I cannot be seen this way! I'll be a laughingstock! Aizen taichou, isn't there something that you can do?"

He paused and frowned, then looked up at the gentle looking taichou desperately.

"Whatever you want from my family, I am sure they will give you for being of assistance to me."

Aizen smiled at him.

"Why Byakuya, I do not want anything from your family," he said, smirking inwardly, "However...there may be something that you could do for me in return?"

Byakuya's eyes followed Aizen's, down to his transformed and barely concealed feminine body, then widened as he blushed more furiously.

"Oh!" he gasped, swallowing hard, "Aizen taichou, I couldn't! I...!"

"I think you misunderstand," Aizen said smoothly, "I wasn't going to require you to sleep with me...though truly, you are enchanting this way."

"Aizen taichou!"

"Just stating the obvious," the fifth division taichou continued in an unruffled tone, "Now, what I had in mind is just that you could, perhaps, travel to the living world with me and assist me with some...business negotiations."

"I cannot go anywhere looking like this!" Byakuya objected hotly, "If anyone recognized me...!"

"No one will recognize you," Aizen assured him.

Byakuya flinched and stared as Aizen's hand captured his, and the elder man led him to a full-length mirror. He positioned Byakuya in front of it, then wordlessly activated his shikai. Byakuya stiffened and his eyes rounded as Aizen's illusion rose around him, leaving him looking at himself, still female, but tastefully dressed in a stunningly lovely kimono, his face altered just enough to make him unrecognizable.

He wanted to be angry...furious. But he couldn't stop staring at the strangely beautiful image of himself.

"There, you see?"

Byakuya's head turned and his eyes rose to meet Aizen's. The fifth division taichou felt a twinge of surprise at the emotion in them.

"Aizen taichou," he said in a wounded voice, "You...want to humiliate me too?"

Aizen quieted his objection with a charming smile.

"Of course not," he said warmly, "I am not trying to humiliate you. To the contrary, I think that your beauty and quick thinking are just what I need to be sure that my business colleagues do not try to pull something ungentlemanly with me. With you at my side and distracting them, we can achieve some great things. This...is just a costume you will use to deceive them."

"Ah..." Byakuya said in a troubled tone, staring at his reflection, "Aizen taichou...I do not..."

He paused as one of Aizen's hands came to rest on his shoulder and the other captured his face, lifting it slightly.

"Come now, such a costume is going to be necessary, as these men would otherwise know that I had the assistance of the brash, lovely and far too intelligent Kuchiki Byakuya. No, this way, they will not know who you are and we are free to act as we will. And in return, I will both search for the way to return you to your proper form, but will also use a technique to make you appear to everyone here that you are male."

"I am male!" Byakuya objected in a flustered tone.

"Not right now, you aren't," Aizen corrected him, his eyes narrowing slightly, "Still, I do not want you to be humiliated in front of your peers. I did offer to help you. Isn't it fair to ask a small favor in return?"

"A small favor?" Byakuya mused, "But it seems I have no choice."

He thought for a moment, gazing intently at their reflection in the mirror. Aizen smiled, sensing that the Kuchiki heir seemed to realize his exact position.

"Very well, Aizen taichou," Byakuya said, frowning unhappily, "I will agree to this...as long as I am not humiliated, nor my family embarrassed in any way."

"Oh, I promise you won't be," Aizen said sedately, letting Kyouka Suigetsu reveal his true visage to the transformed youth.

Byakuya inhaled in surprise at the sight of the more handsome and much more dangerous looking image of Aizen Sousuke that stood beside him.

"This..." Aizen explained, "is how I will appear when we are traveling together. I will send a message to you when we need to leave. In the meantime, go on back to the academy. No one will be any the wiser at your condition."

"Eh..." said the noble, staring at his reflection, "Aizen taichou, could you also make it so that I do not see it? It is...a bit distressing."

"Is it?" Aizen asked, caressing his face lightly with a fingertip and catching his gaze in the mirror, "I think you look lovely this way as well."

"Please, Aizen taichou, I think I will be ill. I will constantly be worried someone might see through the illusion! If I see it, then I will know if the power begins to fail."

"Hmmm," Aizen said thoughtfully, "I suppose that makes sense."

He watched Byakuya's expression closely as the illusion overcame him and he saw himself as, once again, male.

"Oh, arigatou, Aizen taichou!" the young noble said in a deeply relieved tone, "I am truly grateful for your help. Thank you for helping me to avoid a scandal over this!"

"You are quite welcome," Aizen said, nodding approvingly, "Now, you will probably want to go back to the academy and busy yourself with finding out who played such a cruel trick on you. I think that I sensed a relative of yours near where I found you."

Aizen smirked inwardly as Byakuya's eyes flashed with sudden anger and his reiatsu darkened.

"Tsuyoshi, that snake!" he hissed, "Needed help with his kido...I will help him with his kido. I will give him a wonderful demonstration of perfect kido control! He will..."

"Go on, now," Aizen said, shooing the young man out of his quarters, then watching as he flash stepped away, "I will be in touch, Byakuya."

He chuckled softly and started to turn back inside, but paused as his fukutaichou appeared.

"Aizen taichou," Gin said, looking in the direction that Byakuya had gone, "Wasn't that Kuchiki Byakuya?"

"Yes," Aizen said, his smile widening, "It was. Is something wrong?"

"No," Gin said, shaking his head, "I just wondered what he was doing here."

"I found him collapsed in the woods, near the school and was tending to him."

"How nice of you," Gin said slyly.

"Yes, he was in a state of distress."

"Oh?"

"Some of his peers had transformed him into a young woman."

Gin laughed softly.

"And the gentlemanly Aizen taichou would never leave a damsel in distress," he mused.

"Of course not," Aizen said, looking in the direction Byakuya had gone, "I offered to help him immediately...well, as soon as I could find the way to change him back."

"Hmmm, but couldn't you do that easily, right now?" Gin asked, "I know it is a spell only a powerful person could perform, but you are certainly powerful enough."

"Yes," Aizen said, turning his gaze on the silver-haired shinigami, "But then, I would not have the prospect of several months of quality time with that young man. I have had my eye on him for some time...long before those fools ever dreamed of making him a woman..."

"It sounds like someone is a little bit smitten," Gin commented, his smile widening.

"Perhaps," Aizen said quietly, his eyes blinking as he turned to go back inside, "And perhaps that's why I felt it necessary to help him repay the one who cast the enchantment on him."

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya concealed himself behind a tree and watched as Tsuyoshi gathered with several other students, outside their first class of the day.

"I haven't seen him all morning!" Aiya said worriedly, "Do you think that you hurt him for real, Tsuyoshi-san?"

"Of course not!" Byakuya's cousin said, shaking his head, "He is just too damned embarrassed to let anyone see him. He'll probably feign illness and not come to class at all today. It's just like him to be too prideful to admit he was beaten by someone."

Byakuya smiled wickedly at the words and slipped out onto the path leading into the building. He paused as he came abreast of the group and greeted his cousin casually.

"Good morning, Tsuyoshi," he said calmly, "I hope that our 'kido lesson' was sufficiently helpful to you."

Tsuyoshi stared back at him for a moment, then burst into laughter. The others around him looked from Byakuya to his cousin, then back again, their expressions mystified. Byakuya felt a jolt inside, realizing that Tsuyoshi must be able to see through Aizen's illusion, but stopped short of reacting as he realized that the others couldn't."

"You look lovely today, Bya-hime!" his cousin teased him, "You are sure to get a marriage proposal or two, looking so lovely in that pretty frock!"

Tsuyoshi's friends looked from him to the illusion of Byakuya, looking normally dressed in the academy uniform and looking back at his cousin questioningly.

"What are you saying, Cousin?" Byakuya asked, hiding his dismay that Tsuyoshi could see he was still a girl, "Are you all right?"

_But, if he is the only one who sees that, then...then the others will think he has lost his mind!_

The thought gave him another powerful jolt inside.

_Did Aizen taichou mean for this to happen?_

_He was...trying to punish Tsuyoshi for transforming me? ___

A warm, fluttery feeling touched his insides, and he couldn't help but remember how Aizen had looked at him in the mirror and touched his face before.

"Am I...all right?" Tsuyoshi repeated, suddenly noticing the looks on the faces of his friends.

He frowned in surprise, squinting as he looked back at Byakuya, then filling with fury.

"You!" he exclaimed, "What kind of trickery is this? What kind of witchcraft, Cousin!"

"Perhaps," Byakuya said coolly, "I should be asking you that question. But enough of this nonsense. We have a class to attend. And you will want to pay close attention to the instructor, Tsuyoshi, if you ever want to be smart enough to deceive me!"

"Bastard!" Tsuyoshi hissed, disappearing in a furious flash step.

 _Arigatou, Aizen taichou_ , Byakuya thought, stepping blithely past his cousin's staring friends and entering the building, _I do owe you for that._


	2. Learning to Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizen prepares Byakuya for their 'mission.'

"You sent for me, Aizen taichou?" queried Byakuya, stepping into the taichou and academy professor's quarters, then stopping and gasping as he caught sight of himself in a mirror in the entry.

"Ah, do not worry about that," Aizen said, smirking, "I took the liberty of relieving you of the illusion around you so that we could make preparations for our first outing together. You will still have my illusion around you when you leave here."

"Oh, I see," Byakuya said more softly, trying not to be distracted by the disturbingly pretty image of himself as a female.

"Come this way," Aizen said, coaxing him onto a small platform that was partly surrounded by more mirrors, "I have a gift for you for our first...erm...outing."

Byakuya watched quietly, still feeling an edge of discomfort at the sight of soft mounds beneath his shirt, but trying to brush the feeling off by concentrating on Aizen. The fifth squad taichou disappeared into a closet and emerged carrying what looked to be a very lovely and expensive kimono.

_But it is a woman's kimono, he mused, blushing, I know I promised to help him, but..._

"Is something wrong, Byakuya?" Aizen asked smoothly, making the young noble blink and stare as his own form shifted to the more wickedly handsome looking one he had shown the younger man before.

"Eh...no, Aizen taichou," Byakuya answered, his blush deepening even more as the other man's attractive scent teased him, and Aizen's hands reached to his waist to undress him, "Ah, I can..."

"Nonsense," Aizen said, smirking as he bared the noble and closely watched his piqued reaction to the changes in his body, "You are a young, noble prince. You have attendants who dress you every day, ne? You shouldn't be embarrassed to be naked in front of me."

"Ahem, yes, of course," Byakuya answered, going a little breathless at the dangerous shine in the other man's brown eyes, "I just...Aizen taichou needn't..."

"I don't mind at all," the fifth division taichou assured him, "Stand still now."

Byakuya swallowed hard and stilled his body obediently, trying not to shiver under the warm touch of those strangely affectionate hands. His heart pounded fitfully and he wondered if he should stop Aizen, as the brown-eyed taichou slowly drew the lovely material over his oddly sensitive pale flesh. He sucked in a surprised breath and looked away in shame as he realized that the reactive nubs on his feminine breasts were hardening in reaction.

"Oh no," Aizen said silkenly, capturing him beneath the chin and raising his frowning eyes to meet the taichou's more amused ones, "You shouldn't be ashamed of the beautiful form you inhabit, Byakuya. Male or female, you should be proud of how lovely you are."

Byakuya felt a shiver go through him as Aizen's hands ran down the curves of his naked torso, lingering on the soft, round buds on his chest, and smiling into the young noble's confused expression as his arms wrapped around, and his hands slid down the proud, straight back and over his pert, rounded bottom.

"Aizen taichou!"

"My apologies," Aizen said, smirking at the blush that roared across the younger man's flesh at the intimate touching, "I just wanted you to be aware of the reaction you cause, wearing such a delicious form and innocent expression, Byakuya. Now then, you look perfect in that kimono, but looks are not enough to accomplish what we must on this mission. You will need to be able to comfortably conduct yourself as a woman, and...as my lover."

"Your...?"

"My lover, yes," Aizen affirmed, "I am known, among the ones we will be with, as a man of impeccable taste. You already have all of the beauty and sensuousness one would expect my lover to wield, but along with that beauty, you must have grace and confidence. You must move and speak in ways that will mark you as one of highest quality. We will work on that today."

Byakuya felt a knot in his throat and tightness in his chest at the word, lover, but calmed as it seemed that he would only be playing the role and not really being possessed by the man. But he had to wonder at the shiver that had gone through him at being caressed by Aizen's warm, commanding hands. He had been dressed by attendants all of his life, but had never been touched the way Aizen Sousuke had touched him. He blushed as he felt his nipples harden again at his thoughts, then pushed the feelings away and met Aizen's eyes, nodding to show he understood and taking the other man's extended hand.

"You have a more rounded shape to your hips," Aizen said, leading him forward, do not feel that you have to keep them still. Let your hips move more naturally as you walk."

"But...?" Byakuya objected.

"You are a lovely young woman, who knows well the power that her beautiful shape has over men. Men cannot help but want to look on such a pretty face, and when you walk and your hips move naturally, you will be speaking to their more primal desires. Remember, Byakuya," Aizen breathed into the flushed shell of an ear, "these are dangerous people. These are people who I work among, but they have designs and plans to ensnare me. You are not going to be just a piece of window dressing for our amusement, but a living and breathing part of me...a device to sense their wicked deceptions and stop them in their tracks!"

"But is such behavior not scandalous?" Byakuya asked, following as Aizen held his hand and walked backwards, his eyes on the sway of the noble's hips as he moved, "Putting oneself on display, trying to gain attention, using one's body to...?"

"You have been trained as a young man to use a sword to uphold and defend the laws of Soul Society, ne?"

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, "but..."

"This is just a slightly different application of what you already know. Instead of a sword and fighting stances, you have this feminine body, and ways in which you will move and position your body that will attack my enemy's senses and allow you to defend against their foul intents, which would harm me the way a hollow's slash would harm a warrior. I assure you, Byakuya, you already have what you need to be successful at this. You only need to open your mind and allow me to show you. You will learn quickly what I need and provide it flawlessly."

"Hai, Aizen taichou," Byakuya said, still feeling uncertain, but gaining a measure of assurance as Aizen's eyes watched his hips, and the man's narrowed brown eyes grew more predatory.

He turned and looked up into those dangerous eyes, smiling.

"I am having the desired effect on you?"

Aizen's heart quickened and he felt a soft jolt in his loins, looking down into that sweet, amused expression and being shamelessly teased by the noble's soft, sakura scent.

"Very much so," Aizen agreed, "Now then, we need to be sure that you are aware of what things men will try, to overcome you. The men I work among will not attack physically, at first, but will attempt deceptions of different kinds, so there will be rules for your safety..."

He picked up a glass of heated sake, then watched with a surprised and pleased expression as Byakuya took the glass from his hand and breathed in the vapors, closing his eyes for a moment, then looking back at Aizen again.

"Never," the young noble said solemnly, "drink from a glass that one of these men has given you. This glass, for example...the sake hides the scent and flavor of the drug that has been added. This one will not kill, but would overwhelm the senses, causing dizziness and disorientation...instant drunkenness, which the man could then use to capture me."

Aizen took a pleased breath and his smile widened.

"You are very wise, Byakuya. But then, a young, noble prince has enemies too, ne?"

"Yes."

"Where did you learn to detect poisons?" Aizen asked.

Byakuya scowled prettily and set the sake glass down on a nearby table.

"Shihoin Yoruichi," he said in a clipped voice, "My grandfather thought there was value in me being trained in the ways of the Onmitsukido, so she would come to the manor and play games with me to instruct me."

Aizen chuckled softly.

"I am sure it wasn't so pleasant, but that woman did know a great deal about how to make a weapon of one's body. You, too, will learn to use this feminine form as your attack and defense, Byakuya. And being a greater beauty than that arrogant, purple-haired feline, you will completely disarm all men, Byakuya. You have that power within you."

He paused, then reached over to touch the activation button on a remote control that sat on the table. Low, sensuous music began to play, and Aizen's eyes met Byakuya's meaningfully as the elder man took the younger man's hand and led him to an open space in the middle of the room.

"Now then, you can walk like a woman and you can use your wiles to protect yourself, but...can you dance like a woman, Byakuya?"

The noble felt that odd shiver return as Aizen's arms enfolded him, pulling him closer. He felt the shift of the elder man's body and moved with him, following capably as the two indulged in a slow dance that carried them all around the area in the center of the room. As they danced, Aizen's eyes watched his every move and change of expression, feeding hungrily on the sight of him and growing more aroused by the moment.

"You follow unexpectedly well for a young prince, Byakuya," he commented.

Byakuya gave him a sly smile.

"Dancing and fighting are closely related, and when I train to fight, I practice both moving forward to attack and moving backwards to defend, ne?"

"Ah, yes," Aizen said appreciatively, turning the younger man and sending him into a spin, capturing him and pressing their bodies close together again, "And I know that you fight exceptionally well. It seems that you dance well too."

"Arigatou, Aizen taichou," the noble said, a blush rising on his cheeks and throat at the compliment, "As much as I spent hours training to fight, I was also required to learn ballroom dancing because we are always attending clan events and celebrations. And when I learned to dance, I had to follow my instructor first, then learn to lead as I grew in confidence."

"And you learned well," Aizen said approvingly, "However..."

He pulled Byakuya's slender body in even more closely and continued to lead. Byakuya moved with him, but his heart quickened and his body tensed under the elder man's hands.

"Relax," Aizen whispered in his ear, making him blush furiously, "When we go to some places, we will dance closer, because it is expected. You need to become more comfortable, dancing with me like this."

Byakuya swallowed hard and sought to comply, but the closeness made his sensitive breasts rub slightly against Aizen's chest, teasing the reactive nubs and making them harden. And while they were hardened like that, each touch sent electric jolts to his nether region, making the area warm and throb hungrily. And being so aroused, he was more sensitive, too, to every touch on his skin...to Aizen's fingers where they touched his, to the man's heated breaths that found the exposed skin on his shoulder and to the tickle of his own fluttering hair on his face and neck. And if that wasn't enough, his heightened state of arousal made him more sensitive to Aizen's wonderful, masculine scent. He closed his eyes, breathing it in and growing dizzy with longing.

He wasn't sure when he had stopped moving, when his feet had gone still and he had opened his eyes again and found Aizen's. The elder man returned his gaze with one equally riled, and his smile widened charmingly.

"Now then, I think we have covered almost...everything," Aizen said softly, "But...there is something, that as my lover, you must sometimes do in the presence of others. It will be strange at first, for you, perhaps, but as lovers, we must kiss in public."

Byakuya stiffened and started to pull away, but found himself drawn into the slowest, sweetest and most enthralling kiss he had ever experienced. He had, of course, been curious. And he and his younger cousin, Tetsuya, had experimented together, as boys sometimes did. But while kissing Tetsuya had been pleasant and arousing because of its naughtiness, Aizen's kiss was of a wholly different nature. And as aroused as he was from the touches and the dancing, Byakuya couldn't help but sink deeply into that kiss, yielding as the elder man's tongue sought entrance into his mouth, then reeling as that hot, wet appendage explored him and Aizen's hips pressed forward, trapping him against the wall and telling him in no uncertain terms what he was doing to the other man. That realization brought him crashing back down to earth, and he pulled free of Aizen, shaking softly and still very aroused and flushed.

"I am sorry," Aizen apologized, "I did not mean to be ungentlemanly. It is just that you are quite intoxicating, Byakuya. I think that you will have no trouble acting the part of my lover. But I am sorry to have flustered you. You may go now, if you wish. We have covered all of the necessary preparations. And I am sure that you are weary from your studies, training and exertions."

"Y-yes," Byakuya agreed, keeping his eyes lowered, "Thank you, Aizen taichou. I will try to remember everything you showed me. But, when will we be leaving for this mission?"

"I spoke to your grandfather today and requested a few weeks, beginning after your graduation and Gotei entrance celebrations. Ginrei thought that it could be useful, having you work alongside another taichou to note the differences in our approaches. So, we will leave in a few weeks. I will send along the information well ahead of our departure."

"Hmmm," Byakuya acknowledged, turning away and fighting the flames of arousal that still licked at his senses, "Very well."

"Goodnight then, Byakuya."

"Goodnight, Aizen taichou."

Byakuya fled the room forgetting that he was still dressed in the woman's kimono. But the illusion around him seemed to hide the fact, and the few who saw him on his way back to his quarters reacted normally. Byakuya raced into his room and closed the door, panting softly and leaning against it, his lips still registering the hot pressure of the elder man's, and Aizen's scent still clinging to him.

"Kami!" he whispered, looking into a mirror and shaking his head to clear it.

He undressed in front of the mirror, watching as his breasts emerged and the piqued nipples hardened even more painfully when touched by the cool air. He felt intense heat between his thighs, and as he set the kimono aside, his hand strayed downward and his fingers found the resultant moisture in his nether region.

_What should I do? I want so badly to...to be touched! I am glad he let me go or I would have greatly embarrassed myself, reacting so wantonly in front of him._

_But now that I am alone, all I can think of is that kiss...and what might have happened if we really were lovers._

_My body is female now. I wonder how it feels. I have never experienced sex as a male, let alone a female, but I know this feeling. I want to be held, kissed, touched...penetrated. It is such a longing that it hurts! I won't be able to sleep now. I must...find some relief._

He bared himself completely and walked back to his bed, then laid down on his back, closing his eyes and imagining Aizen Sousuke leaning over him. His cold fingers pretended to be that other man's and moved to stimulate the hard, flushed nubs on his chest. He imagined Aizen's hot mouth capturing his again, and the hard pressure of the man's body lying on top of his, letting him feel the heat and pulse of Aizen's obvious arousal. His other hand slid down his torso, moving very slowly and enjoying the softer, more curvy feel of his feminine form.

"Aizen taichou!" he whispered, his heart pounding hard as he reached down further to touch his moist nether region.

He paused and let out a longing breath, wishing that the other man could be there, touching him, and wondering exactly when he had begun to desire Aizen Sousuke in a sexual way. His eyes opened, then widened as it seemed his fantasy had come to life. He still saw Aizen Sousuke, but standing near his bed, watching him intently.

"Oh," the elder man said dulcetly, "don't stop, Byakuya. Please...continue."

Shocked, Byakuya sat up, blinking and shaking his head. He looked again and Aizen was gone. He was alone in the room. A ragged sigh escaped him and he laid back down, feeling a guilty twinge at his behavior. He thought he might have heard a soft voice, but it disappeared as he was suddenly sent tumbling into senselessness.

_He knew he had to be dreaming as Aizen appeared above him again, smiling that handsome, devilish smile and caressing his body as he had before. His head dipped and Byakuya felt seething heat touch each tender breast, then hot kisses were laid down the length of chest and belly, and warm hands parted his thighs._

_"I won't take you yet," Aizen said softly, "I want you to be fully aware when we are together that way. But, we are both hungry for completion. I will pleasure you and you will pleasure me. It is a fair exchange, no?"_

_Byakuya couldn't answer as Aizen kissed his way down lower and spread the younger man's thighs wider, then indulged him in a torrid display that quickly left him breathless._

_"Oh!" he gasped as the elder man's warm fingers caressed, then opened the flushed outer lips of his feminine area._

_He quivered as the man's tongue extended and teased the even more reactive inner lips, separating them and seeking the small, but swollen clitoris and licking it slowly. Byakuya's back arched and Aizen's hand slid underneath and down his spine, holding him in place as his hardened tongue stroked the sensitive organ. Byakuya's fluttering moans intensified and he panted the other man's name almost pleadingly. Hard fingers invaded the younger man's feminine entrance, thrusting in deeply and caressing as the skillful tongue quickly undid him._

_"Aizen t-taichou!" he gasped, closing his eyes against the intense sensations, writhing as the slick fingers slid in and out of him and Aizen's tongue attacked that wonderful place that gave him such pleasure._

_He received another sound jolt as Aizen's voice sounded._

_"You are, right now, a female, but you are virginal as a male too, ne?"_

_"Y-yes!" Byakuya managed, shivering._

_He gasped and quivered as Aizen's fingers continued to pleasure his feminine area, but also teased and played about the more tight, puckered entrance behind it. ___

_"Ah, Aizen t-taichou, please!" he cried as that place, too, was deeply penetrated, and he reeled at the mingled sensations._

_Aizen gave no answer, but licked and sucked relentlessly at the transformed noble's clitoris until Byakuya was overwhelmed, seizing under the elder man's touch and spinning away into heavy throbs of rapturous bliss._

_He went still and was unable to move for a time as the hum of completion overtook him. Aizen's body rose over his, and the man's mouth claimed his, still tasting of him. It was odd, but thoroughly sexy to be kissed by the mouth that had given him such pleasure. And he wondered then, how to show his gratitude._

_Aizen's eyes met his, and Byakuya could see in his peripheral vision that the man was still aroused. He sat up, parting his thighs invitingly and waiting. Byakuya moved forward, his heart fluttering madly as he lowered himself, breathing in the scent of Aizen's arousal, then moving to offer him the pleasure he so longed for._

_Byakuya placed his palms on the elder man's soft, inner thighs, holding on as he leaned down farther and curved his tongue around one soft, dangling testicle, then mouthed it, keeping his eyes opened, so as to see the other man's piqued response. He was surprised at how easily he seemed to adjust to pleasuring a man that way, but it was not hard to adjust to seeing a man like Aizen Sousuke quiver with desire, lean back and move his hips to increase the sensations and to hear him moan sensuously. Byakuya suckled warmly, first on one side of Aizen's sensitive sac, the the other. He licked his way up the long, thick shaft of Aizen's inflamed erection, then ran his tongue over the flushed, damp head, tasting the pearly fluid that leaked from the tip and teasing the small slit. Aizen growled and pushed his hips upward, moaning as Byakuya's soft lips parted and his mouth sank down on Aizen's flushed and hungry member._

_Byakuya gave everything to pleasing the man, smiling as Aizen's fingers sank into his hair to encourage him as he licked and sucked voraciously at the other man's cock. He felt a flash of fear as Aizen's hand tightened suddenly, and the man's body seized._

_"Swallow," Aizen instructed him, caressing his throat gently._

_Byakuya closed his eyes tightly and obeyed, trying not to choke as the elder man's hot, salty release filled his mouth and slid down his throat. Aizen's body shuddered and he gave a heavy groan of completion. He fell back, breathing deeply, then was surprised as Byakuya's naked body snuggled close to him and their lips met for a slower exchange of hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses. Byakuya fell asleep in his arms, breathing in their mingled scents and smiling contentedly._

Aizen waited until he was sure that the noble was asleep, then touched his face and deepened his sleep even more. He tasted the younger man's lips again, then slid out of Byakuya's bed and slowly dressed, gazing down at the Kuchiki heir and smiling.

"You were lovely, Byakuya, dear," he said, leaning over to kiss the young man's senseless lips one last time, "I think we will have a wonderful time on our mission."

He left Byakuya's room, carefully hiding his presence, using his zanpakutou, then returned to his own quarters and laid down in his own bed, preferring not to shower, but to fall asleep, still breathing in Byakuya's scent and thinking about what it would be like to complete his conquest.

Byakuya woke some hours later, to find himself alone and blushing at the memory of his fantasy the night before, still tasting the other man's seed in his smiling mouth.


End file.
